


A Little Support

by paynesgrey



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: With Emily's support, Mike can get back into the fight.
Relationships: Emily/Mike (Power Rangers Samurai)
Kudos: 5





	A Little Support

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "distort" theme at [](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic_bakeoff](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/).

Mike felt like he’d been hit by a train.

(And according to this particular Nighlok they were fighting, Mike’s assessment wasn’t that far off.)

He hated being the first one in the group to be sent onto his butt, and though he wanted none of his friends to have the same fate either, it was way too embarrassing when it happened to Mike more than he liked to admit.

 _It’s not like Jayden is keeping count_ , Mike tried to think positively, though the Red Ranger probably _would_ keep count if he wasn’t occupied.

Mike groaned, shaking his head lightly. His distorted vision was clearing itself up, and he sprung to attention as he heard his other friends struggling with the monster without him. He tried to leap to his feet, but he felt a sharp pain in his leg.

“Crap,” he swore, hoping his ankle wasn’t broken. If it was, he tried to think like Jayden and soldier on despite the pain.

“Mike!” He turned toward his teammate calling him, hearing worry within her voice.

“Emily?” Her voice seemed so far away (he supposed he was still blurry from the pain), but she was right next to him, and he relaxed and regained his motivation the more she held him and brought him to his feet. He felt her hand around his waist, supporting him, and as he put weight on his injured leg, the pain didn’t seem that bad.

“Are you alright?” she asked, still holding onto him as he stood.

“I am now,” he said, feeling a new wave of enthusiasm. He raised his fist into the air, “Let’s go!”

She nodded, and he heard a small giggle within her voice, further empowering him to keep fighting. “Right!” she said, and with Emily’s support, Mike confidently charged ahead.  



End file.
